1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly to a fuel cell vehicle capable of protecting a fuel cell and others from shock or collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a fuel cell vehicle incorporating a fuel cell is known. In such a fuel cell vehicle, when it gets a shock, a shock detecting sensor such as a G sensor detects the shock, and on the basis of a detection result, supply of hydrogen is interrupted (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2004-82793).
Meanwhile, like other types of vehicles, the fuel cell vehicle requires an air bag and other passenger protecting devices in order to protect a passenger from shock at the time of vehicle collision. Also in the case where such a passenger protecting device is provided, a G sensor is required. Therefore if G sensor employed for these passenger protecting devices is provided together with sensors peculiar to the fuel cell vehicle, an arrangement space will be limited.
In addition, the production cost will increase due to a number of sensors being provided.